Bella simpleza
by Rosette-Hendrick
Summary: A Son Gokú jamás le interesó la muerte, no. Pero hubiera sido capaz de ofrecer mil de sus victorias por un segundo más de vida al lado de su mujer. Esa que aún lo encadenada en ése mundo.


Hola. Bueno, pasaba por estos lares a dejar esta breve historia que me nació escribir ayer. No es el primer fic que escribo, y de hecho, tampoco he sido muy fanática de la pareja GokúxChichi. Pero fue de esos instantes que te nace dejar fluir la inspiración Jeje. No lo sé, pero yo siento que me quedó bastante bien. Espero que a ustedes les guste *-*. Besos. R-H

**Bella simpleza**

Gohan era felíz con Videl.

Goten, sobreviviendo a Vegeta, lo sería con Bra.

Y pronto Pan estará compartiendo su vida con Trunks.

Sonrió desde su cielo como siempre hacía cada que decidía echar un vistazo a la Tierra. Todo marchaba bien desde su partida tras la Última Batalla, esa que libró contra el dragón de una estrella, ésa que acabó por completo con su vida a pesar de salvar la de miles de personas. Sin embargo no se arrepentía de ello. La paz valía cualquier sacrificio. Además que sabía que todos estaban bien, que eran fuertes y sabían valerse por cuenta propia. Qué comprendían el valor de estar vivos y por ello aprovechaban cada minuto al máximo. Gohan seguía haciendo nuevos descubrimientos junto con Videl; Trunks respondía a la aburrida labor de presidente de la corporación capsula a pesar de que su vida se volvió más emocionante desde que Pan estaba a su lado; Uub salía con Maron, a escondidas de Krillin y el A-18; así como Goten hacía lo propio con Bra. Bulma envejecía, alegre y serena, junto con aquél saiyan dueño de su corazón. Y Chichi…

Incluso ella, a tan avanzada edad, conservaba plasmado en su ser esa actitud ardiente y determinada. Ella, que tantas noches compartió con él alguna vez (y que de hecho seguía haciendo, pues siempre antes de dormir oraba por la paz de su alma). Ella, que por una vuelta curiosa del destino, terminó siendo _su mujer_. Ella, que a pesar de mostrarse siempre fuerte y firme, era tan frágil, tan rompible, como el cristal.

Ella, a quién llegó a amar más que a nadie en ese mundo. Así como sabía que ella lo seguía amando a él.

Y es que a Son Gokú jamás le importó seriamente el morir, pues más que partir de su mundo, lo veía como una nueva aventura en la cuál podía volver a ser el héroe. Entrenaba el tiempo que deseaba, comía hasta que su estómago estuviese a punto de reventar, descansaba cuando le entraba en gana y se divertía charlando y estableciendo combates amistosos con algunas otras almas que pasaban por ahí. Además Kaioh-sama siempre se portó bien con él, dándole a entender que era recibido en su morada cada que quisiese. Sabía, por otro lado, que sus hijos estaban bien, así como su nieta y aquellos que fueron sus amigos incondicionales (increíblemente, Vegeta estaba entre esos), cosa que lo llenaba de tranquilidad y de dicha. No había por qué preocuparse ya que el Paraíso era, como explícitamente decía su nombre, un "paraíso".

No, el morir nunca fue algo relevante para él. Tampoco se considerada una persona apegada a las cosas materiales. Pero en el fondo conservaba un corazón humano, uno que, por muy tranquilo que fuese, lo obligaba a seguir sintiendo, a seguir queriendo más… aún había un fuerte lazo de tristeza que lo unía a su antiguo hogar en tantas eternas noches melancólicas, ése algo que lo hacía añorarlo todo. Revivir instantes fugaces junto a su amada Chichi, esos que se fueron para nunca volver.

Porque sí… si su alma seguía apegada a la vida a pesar de todo era por Chichi, por el inmenso deseo de estar junto a ella y saber que era imposible. Porque ella había dejado de verlo, a pesar de que él velase por ella a diario.

En las largas noches de luna llena acostumbraba a sentarse sobre la rama de algún árbol tan sólo para verla dormir, tranquila, sumida en su mundo perfecto mientras todo a su alrededor permanecía calmo, como si el mundo entero quisiera asegurarse que ella reposara en brazos de Morfeo. Y era en esos momentos que él, aún con la complexión de un niño y el rabo de un mono, sentía que todo en la vida tenía sentido y que ver la belleza en ésta valía la pena… sólo porque Chichi dormía con tranquilidad.

Ella no cambiaba, y quizás era eso lo que más le maravillaba. Sí, tenía arrugas, había mudado de peinados en más de una ocasión, ahora sus sienes estaban llenas de canas y su mirada reflejaba la sabiduría otorgada por los años. No se conversaba, como el A-18; ni cuidaba su apariencia, como Bulma.

Pero ella seguía igual, su encanto aún era el mismo.

Aún sus intensos ojos negros brillaban por cualquier nueva noticia, se enojaba con enorme facilidad (y carecía de vergüenza para mostrarlo), defendía lo que creía justo y sonreía a los seres que amaba. Nunca necesitó maquillaje para verse bien: Las largas pestañas negras enmarcando sus ojos, los finos labios rosados por naturaleza y la reluciente piel de porcelana siempre la hizo parecer una muñeca. La más bella de todo el planeta.

Aún se sentía tonto cuando recordaba el haber pensado que "matrimonio" significaba "comida" y que por ello había aceptado casarse con ella. Aún se reprochaba el haberla hecho sufrir cuando le confesó aquello. Y, sobre todo, aún seguía sin perdonarse el haberse casado sin sincero amor (como ella merecía) sólo por temor a su ardiente temperamento.

Al principio todo le resultaba extraño, tal vez ajeno. Cómo si durante un breve periodo de tiempo hubiera dejado de ser Son Gokú tan sólo para ser un hombre cualquiera que compartía su vida con una mujer que conoció remotamente en la infancia. Pero esa perspectiva fue cambiando tras el primer secreto que ella le contó, seguido de otro y otro, dejando al descubierto su alma, entregándole sólo a él su corazón. A partir de ése entonces todo empezó a cambiar entre ellos, o al menos en él: al descubrir que su mujer era una persona quebrantable a la cual debía proteger a cualquier costo, más allá de que ella utilizara el genio de mil demonios para ello.

Tal vez ahí fue que empezó a amarla con locura, a volverse adicto a sus besos, su perfume, su presencia.

Jamás olvidaría la primera vez que sus cuerpos se volvieron uno en medio del calor, los besos, las caricias y el deseo. Ella repetía el nombre de él con constancia entre jadeos, aferrándose a su espalda y, de vez en cuando, revolviéndole más los cabellos. La presencia de la noche lo hacía todo más íntimo y él, a pesar de ser un inexperto, quería darle todo el gusto y todo el placer del mundo. Al abrazarla trataba de no apretarla mucho, pues sentía que en cualquier momento su esbelto cuerpo podría desvanecerse… no podía olvidar su fragilidad y delicadeza… pero tampoco podía evitar sentir más que nunca que se estaban volviendo uno sólo.

Al concluir aquello ella durmió sobre su pecho, tranquila, cómo a él le gustaba. La observó durante largo rato. Sus largos cabellos tan negros cómo la noche regados por toda su espalda (algunas hebras pegadas al rostro por el sudor), sus pechos redondeado en pleno contacto con la piel de él mientras lo abrazaba y se dejaba abrazar, el cuello virginal que pedía a gritos el ser mordido, y el "Te amo, Gokú" que musitó ella poco antes de quedarse dormida.

Chichi no era una persona coqueta, mucho menos interesada en verse como las demás. Pero la verdad era que no lo necesitaba, pues poseía una increíble belleza natural. Era una mujer simple y limpia, cómo rara vez se encontrarían en el planeta Tierra.

Al nacer Gohan, ese pequeño infante que poseía una parte de él y de ella, se sintió felíz y orgulloso. Cuando lo sostuvo en brazos la primera vez, supo con certeza que era la creatura más bella que hubiera habido jamás. Por eso estuvo con él, lo crió y le enseñó lo que sabía… porque lo amaba no sólo por ser hijo de ella, sino también por ser hijo de él. Su primogénito. Otra razón para seguir viviendo o incluso morir, si era para defender el hogar de las dos personas que más amaba en el mundo.

Dos personas que, con el paso del tiempo, se convertirían en tres tras la llegada de Goten. Chichi hizo una gran labor cuidando a su segundo hijo por ambos durante su ausencia y aquello lo obligó a quererla más, si aquello era posible. Y así mismo, querer más al pequeño Goten, cuando vio que era la copia exacta de él mismo. Su familia crecía bien, y todo gracias a esa hermosa y tenaz mujer.

Pero ahora ya no podría envejecer a su lado, como ella siempre quiso; ni acompañar a sus hijos hasta la edad adulta, como él siempre soñó. Morir nunca le importó, eso no era un secreto para nadie. Pero aún existían esos instantes en los que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas estar vivo. Encerrar entre sus brazos a su mujer y sus hijos, a pesar de tener aún entonces los brazos pequeños de un niño. E incluso sostener un combate con Vegeta, tan sólo para recordar viejos tiempo. Pero no era posible, pues él estaba muerto… y su deber era no intervenir más en el mundo de los vivos.

Pero había noches, como esa, en las que mandaba a volar al reglamento y permanecía observando de cerca, aún si tan sólo era para verlos dormir. Chichi se removió en su cama, murmurando un par de palabras inentendibles en sueños, y volteándose a lado opuesto para seguir durmiendo. Gokú sonrió con nostalgia, se puso de pie en la rama y, con cuidado, se deslizó hasta la que alguna vez fue su habitación.

Era un fantasma, nadie lo veía, pero él aún veía todo a su entorno. Cruzó las paredes sin dificultad y se posó al lado de ella, para mirarla con más claridad. Esa negra cabellera con trazos blancos, esos finos labios entreabiertos, esa expresión calma y su respiración lo enloquecían y la hacían desear volver a besarla y abrazarla como tantas veces llegó a hacerlo en el pasado. Pero él ya no existía en ése mundo y, si quería estar un rato más al lado de ella, debía resignarse a observar.

Él siempre velaría por ella, quien seguramente ya lo sabía. Aproximó su rostro al de ella, con sumo cuidado, inhalando su aroma. Cálido y embriagante, cómo la primera vez.

-Te amo, Chichi- susurró de forma suave, aún si era consciente de que ya su voz no sería escuchada.

A Son Gokú jamás le interesó la muerte, no. Pero hubiera sido capaz de ofrecer mil de sus victorias por un segundo más de vida al lado de su mujer. Esa que aún lo encadenada en ése mundo. Ésa que le mostró que un ser frágil también podía defenderse por cuenta propia.

Para su sorpresa Chichi se removió de nuevo en la cama e, instintivamente para no despertarla, el niño retrocedió un par de pasos. Chichi suspiró en sueños y recuperó la calma en su rostro marcado por los años, volviendo a su estado de paz. Pero entonces una fugaz sonrisa se escapó de sus labios, brindándole un aire inocente y feliz. Al parecer estaba soñando con algo agradable.

-Y yo te amo a ti… Gokú- contestó en voz tan suave que pareció un calmo suspiro. Gokú abrió los ojos sorprendido por la respuesta, preguntándose si existía la remota posibilidad de que ella lo hubiese escuchado.

Tal vez si, el saber leerlo también fue uno de sus grandes talentos.

Le sonrió lleno de cariño y nostalgia para luego irse de ahí, retornando al que ahora era su hogar, pero prometiéndose volver la noche siguiente. Siempre lo hacía, al fin y al cabo.

Gohan era felíz con Videl.

Goten, sobreviviendo a Vegeta, lo sería con Bra.

Y pronto Pan estará compartiendo su vida con Trunks.

Todos estaban bien, y eso lo tranquilizaba. Ella también lo estaba y se alegraba de que fuera así, pues podía admirarla a diario haciendo sus labores y deleitarse escuchando su voz cuando, cada noche, oraba por él. Al final todo era una rutina que él disfrutaba mucho al ser su mayor vínculo con la Tierra. Era volver a vivir las emociones de ella como en la infancia, sus risas, sus enojos, sus momentos de fragilidad que ocultaba bajo un semblante fuerte y, para así, nuevamente, poder enamorarse de su bella simpleza una vez más.


End file.
